


Operation - Annihilate!

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: The Original Series: Spones [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e29 Operation - Annihilate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special request: Can you do a mini-fic where Bones and Spock argue about the usefulness of Vulcan 'inner-eyelids'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation - Annihilate!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for per-herbam-ad-astra on tumblr!

“Look, damn it, I’ve been to Vulcan. Your people haven’t lived in the middle of the desert for hundreds of years. The sunlight isn’t going to hurt you unless you start trekking across the desert. Those extra eyelids of yours aren’t worth anything.” 

Leonard was standing inches away from Spock’s face, between the Vulcan’s thick thighs, with a skilled surgeon’s hand on each, pressed against the front of the bio-bed, staring straight into his eyes. “But for Christ’s sake, whether they matter or not, how is it possible that I have a degree in exobiology and I had no idea Vulcan’s had a whole _other_ set of eyelids?”

Spock kept his hands firmly on the edge of the bio-bed, leaning back ever so slightly to keep his nose from touching the doctor’s. “I assure you, Leonard, they are useful. Had evolution not deemed them so the Vulcan race would have dismissed them hundreds of years ago.” 

Leonard felt a twinge of amusement from Spock and brought his focus away from the man’s eyes and back to his face. “You have a smart comment you wanna add to the end of that?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I was just going to remind you that the inner-eyelid came in handy when you nearly blinded me a few days ago.” It was amazing how he could keep a straight face. 

“Okay, but I saved your life, smart ass.” 

“Indeed, you did.” 

Leonard scowled slightly and walked away, heading over to the medical scanner above the bed. “Well my professional opinion still stands. Were you living a normal life on the planet Vulcan, you wouldn’t be in danger of being blinded on a daily basis. Therefore, your camel eyes are unnecessary.”

“Is my life abnormal?”

“You really want me -- your _human husband_ \-- to tell you how abnormal your life is compared to a traditional Vulcan?” 

Spock seemed to consider this for a moment. “I don’t believe ‘abnormal’ is the word I would choose. I possess many qualities of the average Vulcan. For example -- my inner-eyelids.” 

Leonard froze, lower lip sticking out slightly, pouting with sad, blue eyes at the man sitting on the bio-bed. He took a deep breath and sighed. “I can’t handle you right now. You’re done.” He grabbed the science tunic from the table and tossed it back to Spock. “Put your shirt back on and get out of my sick bay.” 

Spock complied, silently pulling on his uniform over his black undershirt and fastening the zipper at the top. “I will see you at nineteen-hundred hours.”

Leonard grunted in response without looking up from his PADD. Spock waited for a warmer reply, but received none. He quickly gave up and turned to leave. As he exited the sick bay doors he heard one last retort. 

“See ya, Camel eyes.”


End file.
